


rabbits wonder

by luxuror



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, can it be argued that shu doesn't like nazuna, i mean that's a fucking given though, relationships indeed but really this fic is pretty neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuror/pseuds/luxuror
Summary: if i love you will you love me? if you love me i will love you.





	rabbits wonder

I’m going to tell you something that is definitely the truth, and the difference is very subtle, but they don’t mean the same thing.

It’s wisest to be loved by someone and not to love somebody.

 

Imperfections become perfections on his fingers, pulling every seam taut and ironing every wrinkle tight. He cannot settle for any less for his precious Nito, his adorable Nito, his perfect Nito, because even when his golden hair is frayed and his makeup is not done and his slender hands are ashy and his lips are chapped, he is still the most splendid being, splendid thing, in the whole entire world.

Even when he does not talk. Even when he simply exists.

 

“Oi, Teach, where are you going?”

Kagehira followed Shu down the stairs still in his pajamas, one eye still closed in an attempt to remain asleep in some manner. His hair was of a black beast’s mane, sticking out in an frenzied, disharmonious fashion. His gold eye glinted in the light of the front door Shu held opened.

“...Kagehira. What did I tell you. Don’t come downstairs unless you’re dressed and ready to start your day.”

“Er, I ain’t ready to. Sorry bout that; still got the sleepies and all… Was just worried y’know? It’s Sunday, yeah? Where’re ya going?”

“I am fine. I just have some errands to run that don’t concern you. Besides, having your bumbling buffoon self around would only hinder my objectives and lengthen the whole process. Just stay home.”

“Mmm, awright. If Teach says so, I’ll do it. I’ll go and sleep some more… Are you going to be back by dinner? Going out? I’ll make something for ya and we can eat together tonight if y’aint.”

“Whatever that pleases you… I will be back late though.”

“Awh, I see. What are ya in the mood for?”

“Anything is fine.” Shu blinked, drumming the edge of the door he held on. “I’ll be going now. Even when I haven’t left with you, you manage to be an irritating inconvenience at the door. It’s only sensible that I leave twenty minutes early due to your sloth-like nature.”

“Mmn, yeah. Sorry bout that, Teacher! Have a nice day, all right?”

“As if I could settle for any less.”

 

The air stands still at this moment, this very moment Shu Itsuki will to never forget. Their shoulders are making contact, resounding harmonics. Nazuna’s hair lightly tickles Shu’s neck, tremolo. His small chest rises and falls as he sleeps, crescendo and decrescendo. The dust in the air seems to sparkle in this very moment that Nazuna Nito sleeps while leaning on Shu Itsuki. And Shu Itsuki, with a vibrato in his heart begins to create a routine, a song, a poem, a story, a costume, a play about love at this very moment, about how a person could inspire another person to create something to liken their beauty, perfection, and brilliance, about being deeply in love, about being a performer. 

 

“Y’know, Itsuki, I think you have a problem.”

“Problem?! Non, I don’t have a problem with anything. What are you saying, Kiryu?”

“There’s no need to raise your voice, y’know… Haven’t even said anything yet.” Kuro sighed. “I was just rememberin’ something Mom said once. Might be good to remember.”

“Oh yes, your lovely, beautiful mother. What did she say? And don’t add any of your mannerisms as you relay this vital information.”

“Like what, I’m supposed to clear my throat and speak in a high pitched voice?” Kuro laughed blandly. “Anyway, she used to say that it’s definitely smarter to be loved than to love in a relationship. Like the person of course, but it’s much easier on your heart or something like that.”

“What are you insinuating, exactly?”

“Nothing, really. Don’t take everything as an attack on you. It’s your bad habit. But I like ya anyway.”

Disturbing his hair was unforgivable, but for Kiryu he would be willing to tolerate it, just a little, with less harsh retorts than usual.

Rabbits wonder.

 

The thought of kissing Nito crosses his mind often. He’s beautiful, a muse, and exudes ideas to mull on even with the simple act of breathing. He certainly loves him. He loves him. Shu Itsuki loves Nazuna Nito. His heart becomes warm and still like watching a breaktaking view every time he thinks of him and sees him. That is love. That is most certainly love. Without a doubt, that is love. If he falls deeper into the these thoughts, there’s more to write on, more to explore, more reasons to wonder why he loves this man so much, enough to want to kiss him, to shiver at making contact with him, for finding all his mannerisms breathtaking.

 

The bell tied at the top of the small cafe’s door rolls quietly as he enters. And of course, he’s there, in all his splendor, his golden hair, his ruby eyes. The feelings rise like a wave and they crash down as Shu exhales. Yes. This is on business. The business of closure among closures.

“...Nito.”

“Itsuki.”

This is about right. Incredible tension. The strings could break and set free the marionette at any moment. His heart leaping at seeing the boy he loves. The fact that he’s still beautiful, wonderful, and splendid comes to him again.

“Itsuki.”

“Nito.”

“...I wanted to give you this. I’ve been meaning to, but keep forgetting.”

He procures a handkerchief with gold trim and offers it to Shu without looking at him. Naturally. This is an uncomfortable position to be in.

Even when he knows, when Nazuna knows, that they care for each other.

“I remember this handkerchief. All those years ago, you slipped and fell while practicing. But we were outside, so the concrete tore up your knee. And of course, I helped you to the nurse’s office, cleaned it up for you, and forced you to go home to rest. For rest is important. Indeed, it is. You fell asleep on me. I could never forget.” Musing, rambling incoherently to himself with a one person audience. “You held that handkerchief so tightly in your hand, even as you slept. And the next day you came in with that lisp of a thank you. While I say it’s a lisp, it is charming and perfect the way it was.”

“It means that much to you, Ment… Itsuki.”

“My memory is of a normal human being’s, and any retained information, which is all of it, is kept because it is all important. As unfortunate as your departure was, needing you is a misconception. Valkyrie will be fine without you.”

“Fine without me. Sounds about right.”

“Indeed.”

“I just wanted to meet with you for that really, Itsuki. It’s in bad taste not to return items, after all. Anything else?”

“No. Nothing. There’s no need for us say anything more, is there? Our peace has been made time and again, even if it was not necessary. Aah, how inefficient… But I suppose these things must be reestablished from time to time.”

Nazuna gives a slight smile, his little perfect teeth showing. Of course Shu burns this image into his memory, hard and deep. 

“Yeah, it does. Itsuki, take care of yourself, all right?”

“Hmph. I am not a child. That’s a given, is it not?”

“You’re right. Well, I’ll see you later at school sometime then, Itsuki.”

“Valkyrie will be so busy that you will have to come out of your way to see us. But that time would be better off bettering you and your plump little rabbits to run so they won’t be eaten.”

“You’re right. We’re trying our best, after all. But I’ll see you later anyway, Itsuki. Sometime far or near from now. School’s too small not to, right?”

The door opens and closes, the peal of the bell reminiscent of Nazuna’s laugh. And that laugh was never his possession in the first place.

Walking separate ways, different directions. To never intersect, but meet ever so closely. And ever so closely, to remember sentiment.

The marionette’s wooden body parts rub on each other, and the strings gleam in the stage lights. And then they fall as the curtain falls. With the sound of wood cracking? Or with the sound of wood knocking?

**Author's Note:**

> Like usual, I barf think my fics together in an attempt to test cognitive and vocabulary perception and expressions and never do anything with it again! When will I RP? Write more fic? No one knows. 
> 
> More fragmented than usual but really had to get it out there. Personally I like Shu/Nazuna on what it means to those characters, but it's definitely complicated for both sides. Please don't tread
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
